Rojo
by BelayaWeiss
Summary: Otro oneshot de la pareja roja, esta vez la oficial, o mas bien un corto de lo que le pasa a Brick.
**Buenas queridos lectores.**

 **Me he puesto a dibujar y escribir mucho, mucho, mucho, supongo que después de dos años sin material y mucho tiempo para acumular ideas ayuda un montón pero no es el tema en cuestión aquí, sino que me puse a ver fan art, fanfic y etc de nuestras queridas hermanitas de colores y encontré tanto material nuevo, original, canon, fanmade…. Etc**

 **Además de que se estrena la nueva serie (creo que no se ha estrenado aún, oficialmente seria el debut el 4 de Abril de este año 2016) he podido ver que por suerte y por amor a mi infancia las chicas no se deformaron pero si se han adaptado a los tiempos actuales, ahora no son niñas de jardín de infantes, creo que están cursando la primaria (no creo que sean la secundaria pero yo no sé qué tipo de "aspecto REAL" tengas las escuelas primarias en gringoland).**

 **Volviendo al tema inicial que ni siquiera he mencionado y si alguien tiene información agradecería que me facilitaran, se hicieron populares unas versiones alternas de los RRB como los Rowdyright boys y los JJBoy (no tengo idea de que significan los JJ) pero si ponen en los buscadores le saldrán muchos fanart de estos nuevos chicos.**

 **Solo queda ver que tanto han hecho con la nueva serie y que las chicas sigan siendo ellas sin tanta tramaña de meterle las personalidades que le dan los fans.**

 **Y acá un Oneshot de los "Rojos".**

* * *

Jamás permitía que lo llamaran débil y mucho menos admitiría tener una debilidad porque simplemente eso era una característica en los simples y vulgares humanos a los que le gustaba fastidiarles la vida cada vez que se aburría.

En las luchas casi apocalípticas contra las Powerpuff girls era uno de los más terribles no por su violencia, que ya de por si era algo muy elevada, sino por el estratagema e ingenio que usaba para prolongarlas y hacerlas brutales cuando se enfrentaba a la tonta rosada.

Durante toda su infancia hasta su adolescencia supo que quería, se centró en su objetivo para poder llevarlo a cabo, no pararía hasta destruir a su contraparte y todo lo que quería, sin embargo al llegar a un punto de su paso a la joven adultez las cosas se hicieron raras, monótonas o incluso absurdas, ya no pensaba como un niño y sus ambiciones llegaban a parecerles algo simples y absurdas….. no es que vencer para siempre a las Tontas de colores pasteles fuera algo fácil, por el contrario estaba seguro que no existía nada en ese mundo que pudiese contra ellas más que él y sus hermanos pero las peleas estaban siendo distintas.

Muchas veces pasaba noches en vela pensando en ¿Qué podría ser diferente ahora? Tratando de encontrarle una razón a su falta de interés en su plan de infancia de destruirlo todo. Se dio explicaciones como "me quedaría sin lugares de óseo, no habría buenos restaurantes, no se escribirían los nuevos libros o historietas que tanto le gustaban, etc". Fuera cual fuera la razón para minimizar sus ataques contra la cuidad daba igual, lo que de verdad disfrutaba en el momento de alguna fechoría era en enfrentarse a ella, la líder.

.

.

.

.

Una vez la vio volando por la ciudad, haciendo sus rondas diarias, sintió ganas de arremeter contra ella e iniciar una pelea de las tantas que tenían muy pocas veces pero por alguna rara razón prefirió seguirla y observarla.

Al terminar su trabajo ella descendió en una avenida y caminó hasta una cafetería, un grupo de chicos la esperaban, seguramente compañeros de clases.

Pasó un rato de interacción con ellos para luego uno a uno comenzar a retirarse, finalmente quedaron ella y un chico algo "simple", con rabia, sin entender bien, vio como ella parecía sonrojarse y ponerse algo tímida al estar a solas con ese "niño".

Al finalizar esa "reunión/cita" ella se despidió alegremente algo nerviosa sin dejar de sonrojarse.

-que irritante, relacionarse con simples humanos, además ¿Qué demonios le ve a ese niño?

Le molestaba, no, le asqueaba de sobremanera que Blossom tuviese más interés y mejores relaciones con los mortales, como si buscase ser parte de ellos.

-estúpida.

.

.

.

.

Durante varios días seguidos comenzó a destruir cosas, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que ella siempre tuviese su atención en él, aun así no estaba seguro si era que le molestaba que Blossom se tuviese poco aprecio a sí misma como para "enamorarse de un niño humano" o por el hecho de que a él lo despreciaba casi al punto de que en más de una ocasión ella perdió los estribos y lo terminó insultado y eso era raro, Blossom era una dama, jamás insultaba.

Pero poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma, cuando la espiaba para ver que hacía en si día a día notaba como se arreglaba el pelo, que ropa usaba y porque los combinaba así y finalmente cuanto maquillaje se ponía en la cara, ella estaba creciendo y Brick lo notaba de forma incomoda al punto que cuando alguno de sus aspectos le agradaba se le asomaba una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando peleaban ella no sonreía ni tenía actitudes suaves de señorita, era una rival que despreciaba a su enemigo, eso era molesto.

.

.

.

.

Cuando entendió que le gustaba su contraparte las cosas se desmoronaron a su alrededor.

Al principio no supo si disfrutaba pelear con ella o si disfrutaba sus atenciones aunque fueran de mala gana, el hecho era tenerla cerca, solo para él y no desperdiciar el tiempo, los golpe no eran los mismo, la intención no era matarla o destruirla, era debilitarla, dejarla fuera de juego y retenerla todo el tiempo posible cerca suyo solo para él pero ella jamás se rendía y como la niña genio que era siempre encontraba la forma de vencerle o quedar empatados pero nunca se quedaba a su lado.

Un día, entre tantas luchas sus ataque fueron bestiales, estaba furioso con ella y con el "novio" de esta, los vio besándose y por la forma como lo hacían estaba seguro que ya llevaban tiempo juntos, cosa que no soportó, Blossom era única en su especie y solo alguien de igual condición podía pretenderla, únicamente él.

Destrozó la vitrina y golpeo las costillas del "niño" con intenciones de destrozarle los pulmones, lo quería muerto, ella lo detuvo de un golpe tratando de alejarlo de su novio humano entonces entendió que no lo quería cerca.

-eres una niña tonta…. Una estúpida…. Una imbécil, rosadita.

Pudo sentir la furia, el odio y un desalmado deseo de asesinar correrle por sus venas al punto que incluso ella sintió escalofríos.

-ya no más. Esto se termina hoy.

Masculló casi enloquecido lanzándose contra ella, la destrozaría por mezclarse con humanos, la mataría…. O mejor aún, la raptaría y ocultaría para él solo.

Sonrió retorcidamente mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía los escombros de su ropa, hoy era el primer día de su vida como "adulto" y como el macho que era había ido de caza para reclamar a su "hembra", no pararía hasta tenerla.

De forma bestial, enloquecida y una sonrisa extraña en su rostro Brick no le dio oportunidad a su contraparte, una tras otro venían sus ataques sin dejar tiempo a una respuesta de parte de ella, no escaparía, jamás volvería a escapar.

-¡BASTA, DEJA A NUESTRA HERMANA, BRICK!

El RRB rojo rechinó los dientes al escucharla, estaba tan enojado y fuera de sí que había olvidado a las hermanas de la líder, estúpidas entrometidas pero no se rendiría, ese día sacaría algo de Blossom.

Se giró y golpeó el estómago de Bubbles y sin darse tiempo para nada más se abalanzó contra Buttercup con intención de patearle la cabeza, tenía de deshacerse de ellas, nadie debía interferir mientas hacia su reclamo y "tomaba" a su futura chica.

Buttercup bloqueó el ataque con dificultad pero sin salir ilesa logrando desequilibrar al descontrolado líder RRB golpeándolo en el proceso, esté cayó disparado a unos centímetros de Blossom, ella estaba débil pero consiente, de repente la claridad volvió a su cabeza y la miró desconcertado, jamás había actuado de esa forma tan primitiva e instintiva, jamás había sentido tanto deseo por algo y con una enfermiza necesidad de marcar lo que pensaba era suyo.

Gruñó más que nada avergonzado que molesto y de un salto jaló a la líder de las PPG arrastrándola con él en una rápida huida, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a las tres hermanas.

Prefirió correr que volar, así no sería fácil de localizar, lo difícil era lidiar con la resistencia de la líder rosa, pese a estar casi derrotada seguía dando lucha, era algo que admiraba de esa mujer.

La soltó bruscamente dejándola caer al piso y luego la tomó por los hombros colocándola, sin nada de delicadeza, contra una pared.

-volveré por ti, rosadita pero primero, limpiaré esa herida de tu boca.

Antes que Blossom entendiera a que se refería Brick la limitaba del oxígeno invadiendo su boca con su lengua, había forcejeado para evitar el contacto tan "antinatural" pero él quería sacarle el mayor provecho posible, lamió y mordisqueo sin intención de lastimarla, quería que de alguna forma supiera que eso era diferente, que no pararía y que las cosas no eran solo violencia injustificada.

-el idiota al que tienes por novio no te ha enseñado nada de "intimidad" ¿verdad rosadita? Ni siquiera saber besar. –la tomó del mentó con fuerza para que no desviara su rostro. –creo que necesitas a un verdadero "hombre" contigo y dejes esos tonto juegos de citas con esos niños.

Ella no respondió, parecía en shock, no la culpaba pero igualmente le dejaría las cosas claras, se acercó a su oído y con una voz tenebrosa la amenazó.

-eres solo mía preciosa, si alguien más te toca lo mataré.

Le sonrió nuevamente con esa retorcida y enferma sonrisa para luego desaparecer volando.

Pese a estar seguro que ella, por muy en contra que estuviese, seguiría sus órdenes, no sentía satisfacción en cómo se había dado todo, claramente se había ganado a fuego el eterno odio de esa mujer pero ¿Qué importaba ahora? Él no era humano, no seguía sus normas y por ende tampoco era un romántico. Ya la secuestraria y reclamaría como el villano que era.

* * *

 **Y fin. Es un Oneshot. Asi que ahí termina.**

 **Me despido hasta otro corto (este quedó cortísimo) quizás con otra pareja.**

 **B.W -** **S.B**


End file.
